


Wedding Night

by wraith17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never interrupt a Time Lord on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXdreameaterXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/gifts).



"Keep your eyes closed now, no peaking." The Doctor reminds Missy as he carefully guides her out of the TARDIS and into a room in the Taj Mahal he had prepared specially for his new wife.

"I'm wearing a blindfold love, I can't see anything."

"Right, well ok good point." He says, gently slipping the blindfold off and twisting the material between his fingers nervously. "Now open them... Do you like it?"

"Oh, Doctor. It's beautiful. You did all this for me?"

"Well yes, but I um hope to be here with you as well."

Missy beams at him with that wide, toothy smile he adores as she spins in a slow circle taking in the Sistine Chapel's ceiling he had borrowed for the night and the walls and floor of the room covered in beautiful artwork from all over time and space; Gallifreyan paintings swiped from U.N.I.T also tucked away here and there among those from other worlds and times. A large bed in the centre of it all decorated with the finest linens that the Ancient societies of Earth had to offer.

"Is this Cleopatra's bed?"

"Well, not exactly it was a gift from her and she knows more about these things then I and I...I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Oh love, we could be in a musty old cave in the wilderness of Siberia with skunk sprayed jackets as our bed and it would still be perfect because it would be with you."

She takes his hands in hers and kisses his lips gently and with a swish of her red skirts she drags him all over the room, admiring every inch of her gift. Her eyes shine brighter then the precious gems studded throughout the death mask of Pharaoh Tutankhamun. The one thing truly priceless and worth more than all the treasures in the universe combined.

"What are you staring at?" She asks as he hands her a flute of her favourite champagne, a very rare and expensive bottle which he may or may not have discovered that it was due to his meddling to find her a drink she really liked he had inadvertently caused the series of events that led to that vineyard's unique harvest.

"You."

She flushes slightly in a way that has nothing to do with the champagne she has just about sculled. His impressive eyebrows furrow as he takes her wine and his, setting them aside on the Arc of the Covenant like its a coffee table.

"What's wrong? Its too much isn't it."

"No, no it's perfect it really is. I just, it's all happening so quickly, you've gone to so much effort just for me and I just want to be able to um...return the favour." She fiddles with her bracelet and he takes her hands in his, stilling the motion and kissing the backs of them.

"It's always going to be like that because it's with you. When we are together the rest of the universe may as well not exist. You're right we could have gone to a dirty cave in Siberia and consummated our marriage on skunk sprayed clothes but I wanted you to have this; a room full of the most beautiful and precious things in the universe so you would fit right in and yet still surpass them all. Hand woven silks made by devout worshippers, furs made from the very last of the Smilodons and unique jewels are the least that you deserve. You are very special to me Missy and I don't always say the right thing so I wanted to show you instead."

He looks up at her face, horrified to see her crying. 

"Oh, honey. What's wrong? I'm so sorry, please don't cry."

"No, no." She mutters and kisses him passionately, flinging her arms around his neck. When she pulls back reluctantly her cheeks are flushed prettily and she pecks his nose. "It's the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it, I love you. Who knew you were such a romantic?"

His lips press gently against hers, kissing her again and scooping her up into his arms, carrying her to the bed and laying her down on her back.

"What about you? You can't see the view like this."

"No, honey I've got the best view in this room. I get to see it all reflected in your eyes as we make love."

She whimpers and kisses him, pulling him on top of her and wrapping her legs around him. Her red wedding robes pooling around her waist.

"Shall we then husband?"

"Yes, wife."

The next morning the Doctor wakes slowly, his body sore and limp, blindly searching for Missy finding her curled up; warm and still very naked on his chest, her blue eyes already open as she traces patterns on his skin.

"Morning sleepy head." She murmurs quietly, cupping his cheek and kissing him gently.

"Hello Doctor."

The Doctor squeaks in surprise and pulls the covers up further over himself and Missy.

"Kate! What are you doing here?"

Kate raises an eyebrow and gestures to the room. "Really Doctor, you think U.N.I.T wouldn't notice all the greatest treasures of Earth ending up in the Taj Mahal?"

Missy snorts with laughter and rolls off him onto her back, her arm draped across her waist. "Really, love? You didn't think to use dimentional engineering?"

He flushes indignantly. "If I'd done that then I couldn't have had it all inside the real Taj Mahal."

"I know, love and it was wonderful. Too bad I wasn't able to wake you the way I really wanted to. Well, I could've but I don't think you would've appreciated your little pets here seeing your face when you woke up to me sucking your pretty little cock."

"Missy!" He squeals and turns bright red, the members of U.N.I.T turning an interesting shade of green.

"They interrupted our honeymoon, darling. I have every right to make them feel uncomfortable."

Kate turns even greener, if possible. as if she didn't realise before now that both Time Lords were naked under the rare furs and sheets.

"Honeymoon? You married this psychotic woman, Doctor? She murdered Osgood, those men on the plane. She would've killed me too if my dad didn't catch me."

"Uh, actually I didn't kill the girl or those chaps 'guarding' me."

"What?"

Missy smirks smugly and scoots closer to her husband kissing his cheek. "I transported her, she's safe and sound in Belgium somewhere, along with those incompetent guards."

"There, now Kate can't we just let bygones be bygones. She hasn't done anything naughty-."

"Well..." Missy interrupts with a smug smile. "Not this morning, but the day is young I suppose."

"Missy! They don't need to know details!"

"Now, now love. I didn't tell them details. Details would be telling them how last night you came so hard you passed out while I rode you."

The Doctor blushes and one of the guard faints.

"Alright! Thank you, Missy."

"That's Mistress to you."

Kate blanches and another guard drops to the floor.

"No! No more details! I don't want to know any more about your Time Lord mating rituals. Just, Doctor when you two are...finished just put everything back the way it was."

"Of course, Kate. I never intended to keep any of it."

"Brilliant, now shoo. My handsome husband and I have more 'mating rituals' to attend to and give thanks to the gods for the blessing that will surely take root in my womb."

"Ugh. Oh god, enough. We get it, we are leaving." Kate then addresses the men and women left standing. "Alright let's pack it up and get out of here and someone find some smelling salts for the fallen."

U.N.I.T quickly disperses and the Doctor raises an eyebrow at his giggling wife. "Will you ever behave?"

"Now, darling. It got rid of them didn't it? And now I have you and this beautiful room all to myself. Now, how about that wake up call?"

She doesn't give him a chance to respond before she is ducking under the covers with a giggle. The Doctor looking confused until she touches him. "Oh, Missy!" He moans and bucks under his wife's talented mouth.

Meanwhile, Kate and the rest of U.N.I.T shudder as the cry reaches them, lamenting that the Doctor forgot to sound proof the room as they flee back to their plane, hoping to use the mind eraser as soon as they arrive back at the base after swinging by Belgium.


End file.
